Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with bi-colored flowers in combination with dark-green foliage.
xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995. The female parent is an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K93-859-4, which was derived from a cross of the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Flofitixe2x80x99 and the variety xe2x80x98Feelingxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,717).
xe2x80x98Flofitixe2x80x99 is characterized by pink flowers with darker eyes, large umbels, uniform, dark-green foliage, and moderately compact plant habit. xe2x80x98Feelingxe2x80x99 has large pink flowers with macules, and large umbels, medium green foliage with weak zonation, and more moderately compact plant habit and well-branched.
The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 is the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,765), characterized by pink colored flowers with large purple eyes, dark-green, slightly zoned foliage and moderately compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Round, dark-pink flowers with large purple eyes;
2. Wide umbels on long peduncles;
3. Dark-green foliage, usually without zonation;
4. Moderately compact growth, and medium sized, round plant habit; and
5. Mid season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the closest comparison to xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 is the parental cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 has flowers of similar shape and size, and with a similar markings, but the general flower color is much deeper and more intense. Umbels of xe2x80x98Fisdapixe2x80x99 are somewhat larger, rounder in shape and are consist of a higher number of flowers.
In comparison to K93-859-4, the female parental cultivar, has similar flower color: bluish-pink flowers with dark pink eyes, medium sized umbels, significantly lighter green foliage with weak zonation, and a compact, low plant habit.